Black of the Night
by Johijoha
Summary: Soo-Won needs to strengthen his position inside and outside of Kouka, but not everyone is willing to accept the new player on the field of power, politics and diplomacy. And then there is still a certain former princess, her ever teasing bodyguard, the pretty boy genius and the four colorful lapdogs roaming the country. What will happen next? Now with a new prologue.
1. Prologue - Dawn of a New Power?

**Prologue - Dawn of a new power  
**

 _I decided to rewrite the first prologue, the ending will more or less remain the same, but I realized I needed to give you a bit more background information on the whole story. So enjoy. ^^_

 _Big thanks goes out to my newly found beta yuuki24688. The poor thing despaired over my inability to use commas and I complement her for her patients and her incredible talent in finding the exact right words for the descriptions I have in my head. It remains to be seen, how long she will put up with me, but for the time being: Thank you very much._

 _Obviously none of the characters or the setting belong to me except for the stuff you haven't read/seen._

* * *

Slowly the small entourage made its way along the narrow mountain path. They had left just when the sun set, so they would arrive at their intended destination before nightfall. Soo-Won, the newly crowned king of Kouka, was riding at the forefront, very much to the displeasure of his men. But this was not a military operation and there was no danger to be expected. It was solely a diplomatic trip.

Kye-Sook had been pressuring him into doing one, going even so far as to accompany him on the military intervention against Kai-Empire, only to make sure, he would take the chance and the close proximity to pay a visit. As reluctant as he was, the king also knew his advisor was correct. Now that the five tribes had been more or less united, and he had successfully retaken Kin-Province, which had proven his military strength and prowess, it was time to turn to foreign politics. Treaties had to be negotiated, new allies had to be made and all for the good and the future of Kouka. The first step would be the kingdom of Namar.

The small kingdom of Namar was situated in the mountains between Kai-Empire and Kouka. In the past there had been internal struggles but three years ago the country had opened itself up to the world again, now ruled by a young queen. Ever since then Namar had been on a steep curve of success. It was rich and had a strategically relevant location. An alliance between Kouka and Namar would be of great advantage, especially if Soo-Won's anticipations were correct.

Kouka was on the rise as well. Soon it would be serious competition for Kai-Empire but the neighboring country would not take lightly to having its position on the continent threatened. When the time came, it would be wise to have as many allies as possible lined up. Ideally every country south of Kai-Empire, beginning with Namar.

"Kye-Sook, tell me everything we know about Namar's current political situation."

Of course, he didn't really need to hear it again. He had been going over the details in his head for the last two days, but the silence of the journey was starting to get to him.

His advisor caught up to him and started to speak.

"The current ruler is a young woman, Queen Hana. She is your Majesty's age. Her family had ruled over Namar ever since its first mention in documents. When she was five years old, a general overthrew the royal family and slaughtered them all in cold blood. Only the princess was able to escape. About three years ago she overthrew the general and took back the throne."

"Three years ago? She was only fifteen then."

"Yes, your majesty. Apart from this, concrete information are scarce. But in certain circles of royalty her name is regularly mentioned. It's said she is not only very beautiful but also highly intelligent …"

Suddenly the king stopped his horse no longer listening to his advisor. Curiously he looked around but there was nothing except the same rough and inhospitable landscape they had been riding through all morning.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright?" Kye-Sook asked in confusion. General Joo-Doh gave a signal and the soldiers stopped as well.

"Do you hear that?" Soo-Won whispered.

The men tried listening intently to find out what had their king so confused. And then they heard what the king had been talking about.

There, almost imperceptible, was a soft voice.

"Someone is singing." the king mumbled.

In awe, the men sat on their horses and listened as the wind carried a sweet melody to them. They couldn't understand the words and yet the felt the sorrow, the pain, the love, and the longing the song held. Finally the last words subsided and more than one man had to blink heavily.

They resumed their way in silence.

After another hour of riding through the rough and unpleasant mountains, they approached a single small building cut into the hard mountain. Two men leaned comfortably against the sunny warm wall, spears placed next to them, and seemed to sleep. As the group was about to pass them, one of the man rose his spear and blocked the way.

"Name and business." he mumbled under his breath.

"This is his majesty Soo-Won, King of Kouka. He wishes for an audience with your queen." Kye-Sook answered politely.

The guard finally opened his eyes, blinking sleepily as he rose to his feet and stretched his shoulders. "Is that so?" he yawned groggily. His companion still had not even moved. "It's not very polite to come without sending an advance notice." he said, his eyes fixating on Soo-Won.

"And who are you to question your queen's guests?" Kye-Sook tried to reprimand the man.

"I am nothing but a lowly guard, your lordship. My name is Oran." he bowed slightly mockingly in front of them. The other guard snorted and promptly ended up with the hilt of his partners spear on the head. "You have been impolite and I ask you, why should the queen see you?"

At this Soo-Won stepped forward. "You are correct, I should have sent a messenger ahead. It was thoughtless of me not to consider it. It was a spontaneous idea to pay your queen my respects. I apologize."

This was a political game. Coming unannounced had been risky but necessary to set up the pieces for later negotiations. He was not here as a beggar. He was the king of Kouka and an alliance would be to both countries mutual advantage.

"Well, I suppose since you are already here, I am really in no position to turn you away." the guard named Oran gave in. Without anyone noticing, the other guard had disappeared and was now handing over the reigns to a horse to his colleague. After that he returned to his previous position and closed his eyes again, seeming to effortlessly slip back to sleep.

"If you would follow me, I will bring you to the palace." The guard said to Soo-Won. "And you don't sleep away the entire day." he called to his friend before turning the horse and leading the group from Kouka into a dark tunnel in the mountain side.

The other guard just held up his hand in greeting, "Sure thing, sir." he mumbled mockingly.

The tunnel was short and on the other side they were welcomed by a surprising sight. Nothing reminded of the rough and unwelcoming landscape of the mountains. In front of them lay a rich and green country. It had a large valley with a beautiful lake glittering in the sun, surrounded by yellow fields, deep woods and green meadows and in between several bigger and smaller villages. In the distance a large number of buildings gathered around a magnificent palace.

"Quite a sight, isn't it?" the guard, Oran, smiled at the speechless men.

"Indeed, it is." Soo-Won agreed.

They followed a narrow path down the mountain into the valley.

To their surprise, nobody seemed to be bothered by their presence at all. They smiled at them warmly and greeted Oran, sometimes with rather inappropriate jokes. He laughed and joked back. Everybody here seemed to laugh and smile. Not even the children were scared. They ran up to them and followed them part of the way until their mothers called them back to work. One little girl even approached Soo-Won and gave him flowers.

The valley was far larger than expected and it took them hours until they finally reached the main town and the palace and nowhere did they meet an unfriendly face. The people of the land wore genuine cheery smiles as they got on with their lives that was brimmed with laughter with little to no large conflicts to face.

Such was the atmosphere until they arrived at the palace. An elderly woman wearing expensive, but practical clothes that clearly identified her as an important member of the palace, welcomed them with a suspicious look.

"Greetings, Lady Baya. Where may I find her highness? She has important guests." their guide asked the lady with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Angrily she hissed. "I have changed your diapers, young man. Don't you call me Lady! And you know very well the princess is always in the gardens at this time of day."

"Of course, how foolish of me. By the way, these are ..."

"Don't need to know, don't care!" She interrupted him and then turned to the men. "You will have to leave you weapons at the main gate. Inside the palace, nobody is allowed to carry a weapon. No exceptions!"

"Lady Baya, I'm sure ..." Kye-Sook started.

"No exceptions, I said!" she interrupted. "Your weapons stay out, or you stay out!"

Oran smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid there is no going against Baya's word." he explained while giving his own spear to the waiting guard.

Soo-Won gave his men a sign and rather reluctantly, they disposed of their weapons and left them with the guard at the main gate. When some of the men stayed behind to guard their weapons, Lady Baya frowned annoyed.

"You show them the way, Oran, while I prepare the rooms." she ordered and started to walk away as the guide saluted mockingly.

"Couldn't they have given prior warning?. All the additional work! And what do they think? We have hardly any use for their nonsense weapons. Who would want that anyway?" she mumbled angrily under her breath. "Lya! Mala! Where are you, we have work to do!"

The next moment she disappeared around the corner.

Oran laughed. "I have to apologize. Baya basically fed and cleaned us all when we were children and nobody dares to say anything against her now. All the embarrassing stories she could tell. I shudder to think of it." he grinned. "Now, if you would follow me, I will show you the gardens so you can speak to her highness."

Soo-Won, Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh followed the young man, while the soldiers stayed behind, clearly uncomfortable without their weapons.

The gardens were of exceptional beauty, for flowers in all imaginable colors were planted in dazzling clusters in the small acre of land and an intoxicating scent filled the air. They followed a small path that led directly to a large old tree which was the centre of the garden.

In the shadow of the tree and on a richly decorated blanket sat a young woman. Scattered around her were countless papers and documents and she was so focused on her work, she did not hear them approach. That gave the group the chance to study her.

Just like her garden, the young woman was of exceptional beauty. Long, thick, black hair fell gently down her shoulders decorated with long silver threats and little flowers. Her slim but very feminine figure was wrapped in a long, elegant, midnight blue dress. The sleeves and the neckline were decorated with delicate silver embroidery. She almost seemed like a fairy from another realm, sent to this world to tempt man.

As they stepped closer they realized she leaned against something, but not against the tree. Curled around her lay a majestic white tiger. Its eyes were closed and it seemed to be deep in slumber, but there was no mistaking the power and the danger radiating from the animal.

Suddenly another figure stepped out of the shadow of the tree. A boy, not yet a man. He did not mind the tiger as he approached the young woman and the tiger only blinked once and, recognizing the boy, returned to sleep.

"Your Highness. Oran has arrived with your guests." he spoke to her while leaning over her shoulder.

The young woman looked up surprised. A smile lit up her face when she seemingly recognized Oran and her deep blue eyes glittered happily. Breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes, that seemed to pierce the onlooker's very soul. Elegantly she rose to her feet, minding all the paperwork as she treaded carefully not to step on them and she walked over.

Oran sank into a deep bow. "Your Highness, may I present, King Soo-Won of Kouka and his advisors, Lord Kye-Sook and General Joo-Doh. They wish for an audience with you." Then he turned to Soo-Won. "Your Majesty, her Highness, Princess Hana of Namar."

It was without a doubt an unorthodox introduction. Who expected to meet the ruler of a kingdom for the first time barefoot and in a garden instead of through an official introduction involving endless ceremonial and preparation and yet … had they not wanted to surprise Namar, when they decided not to send a messenger ahead? Somehow it felt like they were more surprised by the encounter than the princess.

"I'm honored to welcome you to Namar, your Majesty." The Princess of Namar had a polite smile on the lips.

The three men bowed respectfully.

"The honor is all mine, Princess. And I apologize for our sudden intrusion. We were in the area and I heard so much about your country I could not pass the chance to see it with my own eyes." Soo-Won spoke.

"Of course you could not." she agreed still smiling, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

Kye-Sook's sudden intake of breath interrupted the conversation. Without the two nobles realizing it, the white tiger had joined them. He was now standing next to the princess leaning its heavy head against her leg.

"Oh, please do not worry about Jadga. She is very tame and would never attack anyone without my expressed order." the princess gently stroked the mighty animal between its eyes, which purred with satisfaction in response.

"You see, the tiger is my family's heraldic animal. Every child of my family receives a little tiger to care for and be protected by when they turn five years old. Jadga here is the last reminder of my family I have left." She kneeled down next to the tiger. "Aren't you my girl? Yes you are. Always protecting me, my good, good girl." The animal threw itself on its back and showed her belly, revealing a delicate silver collar with a blue amulet around her neck. Growling the tiger urged the princess to scratch her and the princess obliged happily, smiling honestly for the first time.

Finally the tiger had enough and trotted away, disappearing into the depth of the garden.

"Now, how about we depart to somewhere more appropriate and where I can offer you some refreshments." The princess offered and led the men into the palace.

Later that night Soo-Won paced up and down his quarters. He was restless. Sleeplessness had become a natural occurrence for him ever since he had killed King Il. It seemed like the loss of his beloved friends had not been the only price he paid for the throne. For now he had been able to keep that secret from the people around him, but he doubted his deception would hold up much longer.

Over the past months he had gotten used to laying awake and following his restless thoughts. The kingdom, a potential war with Kai-Empire, and ever so often Yona and Hak. Losing them had been more painful than he had anticipated. How often did he secretly wonder if there might have been a different way. A way that would not have robbed him of the only two people he cared about that were still in the living realm, but it was useless to wish for a different past. He had chosen his path and the only thing left to worry about was the future. Forcefully he turned his thoughts to a different matter.

The day had been interesting, to say the least. Princess Hana had been polite, kind, and entertaining. Every bit the ruler she was. She had elegantly evaded every attempt made by Kye-Sook to find out her opinion on current political matter, without being impolite or losing the kind smile. Indeed, she had been so charming, the usually clever and observant advisor had hardly realized her unwillingness to commit to anything.

King Soo-Won stopped in his tracks and sighed. Being locked in his room drove him insane. He needed to move. Silently he slipped into a robe and left his room. He walked down the dimly lit corridors, past the countless tiger statues that seemed to be everywhere, letting his thoughts roam free. Their first target was his current location. Namar.

Namar and its queen or rather princess. No doubt Princess Hana was very intelligent and very guarded, but not as intelligent as she seemed to think herself to be. She might have been able to charm Kye-Sook and Joo-Doh, but he would get from her what he needed … For the sake of a strong and free Kouka.

Suddenly he heard someone approach from behind. Soo-Won looked around, searching for a hiding place. He did not wish to be disturbed in his solitude. There, a small door, probably a servant's passage. Quickly he slipped inside. The door not completely closed, he saw two guards passing by, obviously on their usual round. They were chatting and smiling.

The king of Kouka shook his head and closed the door. It was truly surprising to see how peaceful this place was only three years after a revolution. Hopefully Kouka would do as well.

He turned around and stopped. It was not a servant's corridor after all.

He was in a small but richly decorated room. Beautiful carpets covered the floor, long banners of expensive clothes fell from the walls and elegant pillars carried the ceiling. Incense filled the room with a sweet nostalgic scent and candles spilt just enough light to grant vision. There were was a table with old worn out books, dresses in all possible sizes neatly and cleanly packed. At the end of the room there was some kind of altar.

Soo-Won came slowly closer. Over the golden altar hang a picture. A family portrait.

This had to be the former royal family. Princess Hana's family, specifically. A father, a mother and five children. The mother was the centre of the picture. The same long jet black hair as Princess Hana cascaded down her shoulders over the apparently expensive dress; kind, brown eyes so full of love rested on her children. To her left a young girl of maybe twelve years with long brown hair, her gaze just as gentle as her mother's. On the right another girl slightly younger than the first, but her spitting image. Her eyes were full of mischief as if any moment she would play some kind of prank. In the back a young man of maybe sixteen. He looked up at his father with adoring eyes. Soo-Won recognized this look all too well. It was the same way he had looked up to his own father; one filled with respect and adoration, perhaps even worthy of worship.

Slowly his gaze wandered to the father and stopped. Crystal blue eyes. Even more intense than his daughter's and yet so very familiar. So strong and direct, there seemed to be no keeping secrets from these eyes. This man must have been truly frightening when he was still alive. Princess Hana's father! The former king!

Soo-Won looked for Princess Hana. There she was, right at the bottom, kneeling in front of her mother. A little girl of no more than five or six years with her mother's jet-black hair flying unruly around, a hairpin half fallen out, and her father's piercing blue eyes. Next to her was a little boy of the same age, her mirror image in a small boy's body. Twins! The boy and the girl had their arms tightly wrapped around each other with wide smiles on their faces. The close bond between them was unmistakeable.

This was the picture of a truly happy and whole family. A family that had been destroyed by one man's hunger for power. Pity for the princess filled Soo-Won's heart. He knew how it felt to have lost everyone important to oneself without being able to do anything about it. His father, his mother, his friends. In that moment he felt closer to the young princess than he had felt to anyone since he had learnt the truth about his father's death.

Simultaneously he started to feel like an intruder. This room, this altar was clearly something very personal, something no outsider was ever supposed to see. With one last look at the happy family he slipped out again.

The sun was already beginning to rise. The red of the dawn slowly creeping into the blackness of the night … red and black … Yona and Hak. Annoyed with himself Soo-Won forced his thoughts in a different direction. There was no use lamenting about the past. What had been done, had been done and now he had to live with the consequences eternally. Yet a feeling of uneasiness slowly crept up on him and he wasn't able to shake it completely. Something was coming, he just didn't know what.

Pondering, he returned to his room, determined to find at least a few hours of sleep. Later this day the diplomatic game would begin anew and, though he was sure he would get what he wanted, it was never a good idea to enter a negotiation unfocused.

 _So, here we are, the new prologue, what do you think? It actually got a bit out of hand here. I don't think I've ever written such a long chapter for anything. xD_


	2. Chapter 1 - A long painful night

_So, just to clear that up, this story starts after the Kin-Province storyline, and goes severely AU from there. The current story line will obviously not be incorporated … so beware spoilers for everyone who has not yet read up to chapter 100ish._

 _This chapter will finally bring in our heros … and just some heads up. This chapter will be rather_ _ **angsty.**_ _So you're warned._

 _A huge thank you goes out to my lovely beta._

 _As always, nothing belongs to me (except for Princess Hana and her entourage, they're all mine ^^ … but they don't appear here, so … whatever)._

* * *

They had finally left Kin-Province behind and returned to Kouka. It was rather fascinating; the moment the dragons set foot on Kouka's land, it seemed like their strength began to return. With every step they got stronger, healthier and, in Ki-Ja's and Jae-Ha's case, more talkative. Zeno was an exception of course, for he hardly seemed daunted by the distance between Kouka and himself, taking everything into his immortal being with easy strides.

Princess Yona on the other hand grew very quiet. Ever since the defeated soldiers of Kai-Empire had attacked the innocent villagers, she couldn't stop thinking. Despite all the things she had learned, everything she had seen and experienced since leaving the palace, she still felt like she knew nothing at all. And what she saw, she hardly ever understood. Shouldn't the soldiers of Kai have considered the villagers as victims of this war? And shouldn't Soo-Won have left at least some troops to protect them? Why have this battle anyway? Because Kin-Province had once belonged to Kouka? What reason was that supposed to be? It wasn't like the people in Kalgan's village had suffered under the rule of Kai-Empire at least not until the soldiers had attacked them.

Frustrated, she sighed.

"What is it, Yona?" Yoon caught up to her.

"I don't understand why Soo-Won would attack Kin-Province." she answered. "Hak says he sees why, but I don't. I don't understand! Do they not care about the people? Just being pushed around from one country to the next and back again. Always getting hurt because of their ruler's agenda. It's not right."

"Hm, what did Hak say, he thinks as the reason?" Yoon asked. He had had his own thoughts on the matter but he was very curious to hear what the former general had to say.

"What? Oh, he said it was not only about territorial expansion, but about strengthening the country inwards. The victory was about deepening the bond with the five tribes and especially the earth tribe since Kin-Province was formerly part of their territory." Yona repeated Hak's words.

The young boy's thoughts had gone down a similar path. "Yes, I suppose I can see that. And it was probably also about making a statement to the surrounding countries, that Kouka will not be pushed around any longer."

Shocked, the princess stared at her friend. "Does that mean, you agree with Soo-Won's actions?"

"No, not at all, Yona." Yoon hurried to defend himself. "But from a political point of view, it actually was a brilliant move."

"Especially if the rumors, I heard in the village, are true." Hak added from behind them.

Yona looked at him questioningly, but stopped. Something wasn't right.

"What do you mean? What did you hear?" Yoon asked curiously.

Yona only listened with one ear while taking a closer look at Hak. She didn't know exactly what, but she had been living with him long enough to know, Hak was not alright. The way he held himself and his weapon was just … wrong.

"It seems like Kai has severe political problems in the north. If Soo-Won knew about that and attacked with the right strategy, this battle was practically a guaranteed win." the former general explained.

"Hak, are you hurt?" Yona interrupted.

Surprised he blinked. Finally a mischievous grin slipped on his face. "Why? Do you want to be my nurse?"

She blushed furiously and walked away to join Ki-Ja and Jae-Ha, who were currently enjoying their newly restored energy. "Don't be an idiot. I would leave you completely to Yoon's mercy." she called back.

Yoon looked up at Hak suspiciously. "And now is not the time for jokes. How are your wounds?" After the battle, when Yoon had patched him up, it hadn't seemed too bad, but with open wounds you never knew.

"I have not idea what you're talking about." Hak blinked innocently.

"Yeah, right. If even Yona realizes something is wrong, it must be really bad." Yoon slipped in front of him, blocking his path. With his arms folded defiantly, he dared the taller man to lie to him.

"Nonsense. I'm perfectly fine. You're being delusional." As proof, Hak started to jump up and down flapping his arms widely, only nearly missing Yoon's head with the Hsu Quandao.

"Sure, tiger, whatever you say." Yoon agreed and let him be. He didn't believe a word. Nobody knew as well as him, just how good Hak was at hiding his pain from the others. Usually Yoon just let him downplay his injuries and secretly kept an eye on him, but he was never fooled by Hak's words.

' _Yona was right, something was not right with Hak!'_ Slowly Yoon fell back and joined Shin-Ah, who built the end of the group.

"Shin-Ah, do me a favor?"

The blue dragon looked at the young boy and waited patiently for an explanation.

"Keep an eye on Hak. I have a feeling something isn't right, but if Yona or I pay too much attention he will just keep acting like he is fine." Yoon looked at the man's back, who was just joking with Zeno.

Shin-Ah followed his eyes and gave a short nod in agreement.

"Thanks." Yoon mumbled and caught up with the others again. After all, if he was with Shin-Ah, Hak would still act ok. He would have to rely on the dragon with the exceptional eyes to make sure Hak didn't do anything dangerous. Until then, he would just have to distract Yona from looking at Hak too much … Now that would be troublesome.

The young boy sighed heavily. He did not just claim to be a genius, he actually was very clever and a lot more observant than people tended to give him credit for. He had seen the changing relationship between the former princess and the former general. She seemed to be a lot more aware of him. Yoon had noticed how she seemed to look for him every now and then, to reassure herself he was still there. She watched him without even being aware of it. Well, honestly it was only Yona who had started to change. Hak was incapable of hiding his feelings to begin with. Everyone who saw him looking at the Princess knew … Everyone except for princess that is. Truly, how oblivious or dense could any person be? Even now when she started to see Hak differently she still didn't really see him. And Jae-Ha didn't make it any better. The green dragon mercilessly teased Hak and constantly messed with Yona. Adding to that ordeal, there was Ki-Ja's embarrassment and underlying jealousy, Zeno's apparent carelessness and Shin-Ah's naivete and the mess was perfect. Sometimes Yoon wondered if, despite the fact that he was the youngest in the group, he might be the only grown up around.

Finally, after a long day of walking, talking, joking, and trying to keep Yona away from Hak, the sun began to set. Jae-Ha had jumped ahead and found them a beautiful clearing hidden in the woods with a little cave offering shelter and a waterfall nearby. They built their camp for the night. Yoon and Zeno stayed behind to start preparing dinner, while Ki-Ja, Jae-Ha, and Yona went to find firewood and Hak and Shin-Ah went to get water.

They hadn't even been gone for half an hour, when suddenly Shin-Ah came running back to the camp. The moment Yoon and Zeno saw the blue dragon, they knew something wasn't right. Never before had they seen him this panicked. Never before had they seen Shin-Ah panicked at all! He grabbed Yoon's arm and pulled him away. Zeno stayed behind, staring after them worriedly.

Shin-Ah led them to the nearby waterfall. It would have been a beautiful sight, the small waterfall spilling into a peaceful little lake covered by purple waterlilies and surrounded by reed, but all they could see was the figure lying on the ground. Hak was doubled over in pain. Pale, shaking, and sweating. Blood ran out of his mouth, indicating he had bitten his tongue, trying to keep the scream of pain inside.

Yoon hunched over him and pushed the sides of his robe apart to inspect the wound. It was only a comparably small cut on his shoulder, but in the few hours since Yoon had last looked at it, it had turned an unhealthy shade of purple and a sickening scent came from it.

"Poison!" Yoon cursed under his breath. "You idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Nothing … nothing you can do." Hak panted. "Saw the uniform. Nothing you can do!"

"We're gonna see about that!" Yoon looked up. "Shin-Ah! Take him back to the camp!" he ordered.

"No!" Hak grabbed his arm desperately. "No. Please. Don't let her see me like that. Don't let her see me die."

"You're not gonna die. Not if I can help it." the young boy said determinedly.

"But you can't. There is … no antidote for this. I'll die … won't be pretty. Please … let … die alone. … don't want her to see." Hak panted heavily while groaning in pain.

"She would disagree." Shin-Ah's soft voice interrupted him. "She would want to be there."

Hak looked at him pleading. "Ple... ARGH!" a scream of pain ripped from his throat and stopped any logical thought in his mind. The pain was overwhelming!

"That settles it. There is no way, she hasn't heard that. Take him, Shin-Ah!" Yoon decided.

The blue dragon had trouble holding on to Hak. He was writhing and screaming in pain. When they arrived at the camp, the others had returned arms full of firewood. Zeno was already beginning to build a fire.

Shocked they stared at them as Shin-Ah followed Yoon's order and as gentle as possible lowered Hak's body to the ground.

"What happened?" Yona asked.

"Poison! One of the weapons, Hak got cut by, was laced with some damn poison!" Yoon was in complete working mode now. Efficiently he ordered everyone around. A soft bed for Hak was prepared out of blankets, fresh water was brought and cooked on the collected firewood. Yoon himself started going through his bags. Herb after herb found its way under Yoon's morser, one unidentifiable ingredient after another disappeared. Ointment after ointment was applied to the cut, tonic after tonic was forced down Hak's throat. Hours passed. Yoon never stopped for a moment, not to drink, not to sleep. The work monopolized him and occupied his attention and mind completely, yet nothing seemed to help. Hak was still screaming in pain.

That persistent former general had been too consumed by the blighting pain to even pass out. Agonizing after agonizing screams tore from his throat like a feral, weakened animal until it eventually grew hoarse, for he no longer had the voice to continue. All that floated out of his mouth were tortured whispers in the midst of his erratic breathing and pulse, jumping without a stop.

Yona and the four dragons stood helplessly by. There was nothing they could do anymore. They had collected enough firewood to last them for weeks, had rearranged the camp multiple times and checked the surroundings so many times, there wasn't a stone they hadn't turned a least once. There was nothing left to do and they felt so useless, watching Yoon and hearing Hak's pain filled screams.

Yona sat in a corner, hunched down, trying to find comfort in her own embrace. At her feet was a ever growing pile of the most beautiful and perfect acorns imaginable. Ao would bring one, look at her expectantly and, after not getting any reaction, he would disappear to find an even prettier and bigger acorn. After all, how could someone not get cheered up by acorns?

But Yona didn't realize any of it. Her eyes were transfixed on to the withering figure that was her oldest friend, never leaving him for a second. No matter how much she wished, she could, not matter how much it pained her to see him suffer like this. This was worse, than seeing Jae-Ha going through withdrawal from Nadai.

How was this possible? Hak was so strong! So much stronger than anyone she ever knew. There was no way he would die from some stupid poison! She would tell herself that over and over again, but then the next scream would fill the small cave and destroy all her hopes. With every hoarse shout her heart broke a bit more.

Suddenly she felt a warmth around her. She looked up. Shin-Ah kneeled in front of her and put his fur coat around her shoulders. She wanted to thank him, but all that came over her lips was a hard sob. Next moment Zeno was at her side, wrapping both his arms tightly around her and holding her close.

"Don't worry, lass. Mister is strong. He will get through this." He tried to reassure her cuddling closer.

"Zeno is right. Tomorrow this will all be over, you'll ..." Jae-Ha started.

"ARGH!" Hak's scream interrupted Jae-Ha. He convulsed violently and suddenly dropped down motionless. For the first time since they had brought him back to the camp, he didn't make a single loud and didn't move.

"No! No no no no no no!" Yoon cursed and ran to his side from his place, pushing over the bowl with herbs he had been just working on. Almost panicking he searched for Hak's pulse.

"Yoon!" Yona ripped away from Zeno and ran over. "What is it?! Please! Please! Don't ..."

"Don't you dare do that to us!" Yoon mumbled fiercely, while still searching for a pulse.

They all held their breaths, hoping, praying to any god they could think of to please not take away their friend.

"Ha! Got you!" Yoon finally called out in triumph. "He's alive! The pain must have finally knocked him out."

A sigh of relief went through all of them. Yona's legs gave in and she sank to the ground. Shaking violently she buried her face in Hak's motionless chest and cried, letting out all the feelings she had been holding in so far.

Slowly the others retreated to the entrance of the cave.

"Yoon?" Ki-Ja asked.

The boy looked up, deep dark circles under his eyes, he was no longer able to hide the exhaustion. "I don't know what to do anymore. I tried everything I could think of and nothing works! At this rate, his heart is going to give in before the morning and he is … He's going to die." his voice broke at the last words.

"I don't think, the lass would take that well." Zeno mumbled.

They all looked over to their princess. She was still desperately holding on to Hak, her shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs.

"No, I don't think she would." Jae-Ha agreed. Exhausted he rubbed his eyes. He didn't like being grown up, but he was the oldest in the group and now if never he felt like he needed to take charge of the situation. "Yoon, is there really nothing else you could try?"

The young boy looked at him angrily. "What do you think, I've been doing these last couple of hours? None of the medications I know work. It barely held out against the fever, the infection is still glaringly clear, it has done nothing to soothe Hak's pain and the poison is still in his system. The tonics I gave him were not effective; his body has yet to show signs of rejecting the poison and he only threw up my concoctions one after another."

"What about other herbs? Is there some plant that might help, that you don't have?" Zeno suggested.

"N …" Yoon started, but stopped himself. "Wait! There might be … but it's almost impossible to obtain."

"What is it?" Ki-Ja asked excitedly.

"It's a very small flower called midnight treasure. It's really, really rare and very expensive. I've only ever read about it. But it's supposed to grow somewhere in this area and it's a very powerful antidote. If we could find one of those …!" Yoon explained. It was a slim chance, but it was a chance. A small hope that maybe all was not yet lost.

"What do they look like?" Ki-Ja asked excitedly.

"They're small and have deep black petals. I don't know exactly where they grow, but I read something about clearings in moon light. I know it's not much, but there are a lot of mysteries surrounding this..."

"It's at least something!" Jae-Ha mumbled. "Ok. Let's do this. Yoon, you stay here and look after Hak and Yona. We others go ..."

"Zeno thinks, he should stay with the lass. So Yoon can tell the other dragons, if they found the right flower faster and Zeno can tell you, if something is wrong with the mister." the yellow dragon interrupted.

Jae-Ha hesitated, thinking, and finally decided Zeno was right. "Fine. Zeno stays, the rest of us go. Let's find this damn flower!" with that they left a new tiny hope blooming in their hearts.

Zeno looked after them into the dark night and spoke a silent prayer. Then he returned to the princess. He pulled her away from Hak and into a comforting hug.

"What am I supposed to do, Zeno? Without him? He is all I have left. I can't lose him. I just can't." she gasped between sobs.

"Don't you worry, lass. The mister is going to pull through. Go to sleep. And when you wake up, everything will be alright. Zeno just knows it." he gently pushed her down, resting her head in his lap. He started stroking her hair, while humming a sweet melody.

Yona lay there, her eyes not leaving Hak's still figure for a second. Hoping, praying for a sign, a change. She had thought, seeing him shake in pain and hearing him scream had been bad, but now she wished those hours back. Everything was better than seeing him lying there motionless, still and ghastly pale, almost like the dead. How could this be Hak? Never had she seen him so still. Her Hak was always moving ... so strong, so passionate, so alive … not like this. A new wave of tears rose in her eyes and spilled over. She couldn't even sob anymore, the tears just kept flowing without restraint. Finally her exhaustion caught up to her and she slipped off to sleep, Zeno's warm comforting hand gently running through her hair.

Hours later three devastated dragons and one heartbroken boy genius were on their way back to the cave. They had been searching everywhere. They had climbed hills and mountains, had run for miles and miles. Jae-Ha had jumped around so much he was hardly able to stand on his two feet anymore. All for nothing. If the midnight treasure truly existed, they hadn't found it.

There was nothing they could do for Hak now. They all dreaded returning to the camp. It was hard to say what they feared more. Having to watch their friend die a painful and useless death or watching Yona break over Hak's death. None of them had any doubt, that was what would happen. When Hak died, she would surely break apart.

At least his night had been mostly peaceful. The dragons had constantly monitored their bond to Zeno for signs of agitation, but the yellow dragon had been as calm and relaxed as could be expected in this situation.

They had almost reached the cave, when Shin-Ah suddenly stopped in his tracks. He stared straight ahead through the trees to where the camp was.

"What's wrong?" Jae-Ha asked.

Shin-Ah hesitated for a moment, but finally shook his head. "Tiger. Nothing happened."

"Tigers were actually very common in this area. But many years ago, people started hunting them. Now they're almost extinct." Yoon mumbled distractedly. He was heartbroken. Not being able to help Hak, felt like a personal failure. This was supposed to be his job! This was the reason he had come with them in the first place. They fought, he treated their wounds. If he couldn't even do that, what good was he to any of them? Nothing! He was just a burden.

Suddenly he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Jae-Ha looked down at him. Eyes full of exhaustion he tried to smile and failed. "This is not your fault!" he said. "If you can't save him, no one can."

Yoon tried to fight the tears rising in his eyes, but it was useless. The exhaustion, the pain, the sorrow got the better of him and the tears started to fall.

"I'm so sorry!" he muttered between his sobs that he tried to hold back.

"Hey, there is nothing to apologize for. You did everything you could." Jae-Ha hesitated for a moment, but finally wrapped the devastated boy into a comforting hug. Ki-Ja and Shin-Ah both stood by just as exhausted and devastated as the boy. It took Yoon a while to calm down, but then they returned to the camp.

When they entered the cave they stopped dead in their tracks.

Yona lay where they had left her, her head resting in Zeno's lap. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. The yellow dragon was slumped down over her peacefully asleep. Every now and then a small snore escaped over his lips. But what had them really shocked was Hak. He was sitting next to the sleeping Zeno and Yona. Upright, leaning against the cave wall. Conscious! And not in pain! Instead he seemed to study something in his hand.

"HAK?!" Ki-ja called in an unnaturally high pitched voice. Yoon swayed dangerously and Shin-Ah caught him before he could fall.

"Shh, white snake! Don't wake them." Hak warned. He let whatever he had held slip into his pocket and was about to turn towards them, but a heavy, warm something crashed into him, arms wrapped around his neck, and a head full of red hair was buried in his shoulder. Suddenly his arms were filled with a trembling princess.

Yona and Zeno had been woken by the commotion. The moment the princess had seen that Hak was awake, she had thrown herself at him, curled up in his lap and didn't let go of him. No sound came out from her lips.

Shocked and slightly embarrassed Hak stared down at her. "Ah … Princess? Would you mind letting go?" She shook her head violently and just held on tighter, her body melting against his. "Let me just put on my robe quickly." She moved her arms in a way, that her cloak now covered him as well and cuddled even closer, if that was even possible.

Questioningly he looked at the others. Zeno smiled at him warmly. "She was really scared for you." he explained.

Understanding dawned on Hak's face. "So I did almost die … I guess, now I don't have to wonder anymore, how you would react to my death, do I." he mumbled before chuckling at an old joke and returned the embrace. Slowly, the princess stopped trembling and her breathing calmed down.

"But how!" Yoon exclaimed. "When we left, you were almost dead! And there is no way, you survived this without medication!"

"Right. Zeno! What happened." Jae-Ha finally found his voice again.

The yellow dragon looked at them with big eyes. Thoughtfully, he scratched his head. "Zeno doesn't know. He must have fallen asleep, just like the lass." he laughed embarrassed.

"What?!" Ki-Ja screeched throwing himself at the yellow dragon and taking him in a choke hold. "How could you have fallen asleep?! It was your job to keep watch! What if someone had come to hurt the princess?!" Zeno tried to defend himself, but laughed to loud, voicing all their relief at the situation.

Jae-Ha sighed heavily, he felt like a huge burden had just been lifted from his shoulders. Never had he realized how much they all actually relied on Hak until they were confronted with the very real possibility of losing him. The green dragon rested his hand on Hak's shoulder until the younger man looked up to him. "I am glad, you are okay. Without you, this group just wouldn't work."

Hak smiled genuinely. "Thank you, … Jae-Ha."

Jae-Ha stopped shocked wide eyed he started tearing up. Yoon, who had finally recovered from the shock looked up at him questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"He just called me by my name. I can die happy now." he sobbed only half theatrically.

"Shut up Droopy-Eyes!" Hak yelled after him and expertly threw a small pebble at the green dragon's head. Yona giggled, but she would still not let go of Hak.

Yoon walked over to them and kneeled down. "Don't get me wrong, I'm beyond pleased that you are alive, but it should not be possible." He started to move Yona's arm, but she refused to move and glared at him. "Relax. You can stay where you are, I just want to take a look at his wound."

She hesitated for a moment and finally moved her arms from around Hak's neck and wrapped them around his waist. Her head was now resting comfortably against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the steady beating of his heart. It was strong, so strong. This was her Hak.

"Unbelievable." Yoon mumbled. The wound, which had been dark purple and dangerously swollen only hours ago, was now only slightly red and healing nicely. The rest of them might think, he had just misdiagnosed, but he knew his business. Hak should not be alive. Something had happened. Something, someone had saved Hak's life.

Hak saw Yoon's troubled expression. "Maybe the gods spared me, because they know I'm still needed here." he glanced at the princess, who was still peacefully resting in his arms. "I'm alright, Yoon. Go, get some sleep. You need it."

Yoon hesitated but finally agreed. He took a blanket and made himself as comfortable as possible. Jae-Ha was already deep asleep, mouth wide open, snoring violently. After a moment Ki-Ja joined him, but not before making sure that no nasty bugs were occupying the part of the cave he was going to reside.

Shin-Ah came over to Hak and hesitantly looked down. Finally he patted Hak's head awkwardly and put Ao on his shoulder before leaving and joining the others, falling asleep instantly, leaving only Zeno and Hak awake.

"So you fell asleep, hm." Hak mustered to the yellow dragon doubtingly.

He was met with a wide grin. "Zeno was exhausted."

"Of course. The yellow dragon. The immortal dragon with the robust body was so tired he couldn't stay awake …" Hak agreed.

Zeno's smile only grew wider. He jumped to his feet. "Zeno is going to get some water." he announced before leaving.

Hak only smirked, staring after the disappearing figure.

"You can't die." Yona interrupted his thoughts.

"I didn't think, you were awake." he mumbled surprised.

"I mean it, Hak. You're not allowed to die ... ever. Do you understand?" She knew, she was being unreasonable. There was no way for him to make that promise and he couldn't live forever, but the truth was, she didn't care. All she wanted at this moment, was his reassurance that he would not leave her.

"Understood."

"Good." she sighed in relief and cuddled closer into him. Her body against his, feeling his warmth, hearing the steady beating of his heart, she finally started to believe this nightmare was over. She closed her eyes and eventually drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 _Puh. That was quite a first chapter. It certainly punched me right in the gut. XD_

 _Yona being emotional, I expected, but Yoon and Jae-Ha kind of surprised me. And yes, Zeno is a sneaky little dragon. xD_

 _But don't worry, this will be the most angst you're getting for the foreseeable future. Right now I'm mostly planning politics and hurt and comfort … interrupted by the occasional action and comedy scenes._

 _That little Ao scene you owe to ThunderD, who suggested it. xD_


End file.
